


now's about us

by onlyeverthus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: Alex and Maggie enjoy a dance after they get married.





	now's about us

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of other characters (Kara, James, J'onn, Eliza, Winn), with Kara/James as a side pairing.

"Have I told you today how great you look in a white tux?" Alex asked, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"Only about twelve times." Maggie grinned as Alex laughed, and leaned forward to kiss her. "And you look beautiful in that white dress, Danvers."

"We both clean up nicely."

Maggie hummed her agreement, and they continued to sway in the middle of the dance floor.

The ceremony had been simple, with only a few people present. J'onn had given Alex away, trying his best to look stoic, but nobody could miss the glint in his eyes, and the way his chin quivered as Alex and Maggie took their vows. Kara hadn't been as guarded with her emotions, beaming as tears streamed down her face, with an equally emotional Eliza sitting on her right. James had been on her left, their hands clasped together, with Winn on his other side, the two of them smiling from ear-to-ear.

The reception was a bigger party, with Alex's friends from the DEO and Maggie's from the police department in attendance, and the good food, drink, and music had everyone in excellent spirits.

"Who do you think will catch the bouquet?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, Kara, hands down," Alex replied without a hint of hesitation. "I already warned her about knocking people out of the way."

Maggie laughed, and they both looked over to where Kara was dancing with James, her arms around his neck and his around her waist, the two of them lost in their own world. They kissed as Alex and Maggie watched, and Alex smiled, glad that her sister was finally at peace with her life.

"I think they'll be next anyway," Maggie murmured. "Bouquet or no."

"Yeah, probably," Alex said, her smile widening as she watched Kara and James a moment longer before looking back at Maggie. "But that's for later. Now's about us."

"And our upcoming tropical honeymoon," Maggie said with a grin. "I can't wait to have you all to myself."

"Mm, me too," Alex hummed, leaning forward for another kiss. "And you really will have me all to yourself; I'm completely off the grid for the next week. J'onn has threatened extreme measures if he catches wind of me checking up on the DEO."

"I may employ some extreme measures of my own," Maggie said, arching an eyebrow.

Alex laughed. "I promise. It's just you, me, and the beach for the next week."

"That sounds just about perfect," Maggie said, tipping her head to the side and smiling that beautiful contented smile that Alex loved so much.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer," she murmured, gently tipping her head against her wife's.

"I love you too, Alex Danvers," Maggie whispered back, lifting her head for another kiss.


End file.
